User talk:Jim Logan
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Snake8.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluerock (Talk) 00:21, November 13, 2012 Re:MY images I understand your wanting to help out, and why you did it the way you did. The Wiki itself is partly to blame. We generally try to have one image of each thing, the highest quality. It is also advisable to avoid flooding pages and sections with images. We've had a lot of problems with this recently, mostly due to new game releases. This kind of incident is generally handled by linking to the appropriate pages in the section. This way we avoid adding images to illustrate a single minor mention and direct readers to more information.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello: Get on skype. Hello: You told me that you had a "skype", but alright. Go to "www.skype.com", and click "create account"; it takes no more than 3 minutes. Friend me: "timmypotco" (no caps, no spaces), and if that doesn't work, try "timmyjones9089" It will be worth it. The meeting this weekend will be comprised of nearly 30 "Wikians". Wal-Mart preorder Hi. I know this isn't among your regular material, but could you preorder Rising at Wal-Mart (assuming you haven't done a preorder already at either it or a separate location) and then create an article on the exclusive CD? I'd do it myself, but I already preordered it at GameStop for the artbook. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, if I may intrude. The Soundtrack is instrumental and conatins 32 tracks, each appoximately 2:50.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 23:19, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Just a query. Hey, my names Thomas. I was wondering if you knew much about the Metal Gear saga, or if you have joined up for the same reason as me, to learn something. If you do know, can you please join the live chat so we can talk? Or is there a private chat section on here? Either way, I am simply looking to learn the chronological order of the Metal Gear games. I am making a list of movies on youtube, and categorizing them via title and series order, and found many game movies for Metal Gear including "Twin Snakes" "Rising Revengeance" and "MGS 4". I am looking to learn the order of all of them, so i can find the movies and add them to the list, in the right order. Tmhw1 (talk) 23:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Let's talk more about A Dark In The Light tomorrow at around 3-5 pm Hello. If you have the time check out my new blog. It's a MGS related blog. Bye.--R.S 02:24, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Where and how can we chat again? Hey. Hello if you have the time would you please read my new blog. See you later.--R.S 03:26, January 10, 2014 (UTC) We'll talk at 9-10pm, is that cool? Sorry but I'm rehearsing for a play on Saturdays. I have some new ideas for that Metal Gear fanfic. Also, could you send me a link to all the blogs I SHOULD read? I already read "Metal Gear Solid: Ghosts of War" which was pretty good. What link? I'm not getting it.--R.S 05:11, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure what your asking.--R.S 05:35, January 12, 2014 (UTC) A new Something? If you have the time read my new blog I think. Granted I wasn't in the right frame of mind when I wrote this but you be the judge on that.--R.S 00:50, January 13, 2014 (UTC) You ready to chat? Did you even read the blog? DID YOU! HUUUH? LOL! Haha, no not yet, I'm reading Blacklight Oh. Sorry. I think I'm still under the effects of my madness. Okay...? So can we chat? CHAT? Ok what? I'm getting mix signals here. We'll talk tommorrow at around 6-7pm Dude, its time to chat. Dude you even read my blog? Hmm? You You didn't tell me you were on the Dragonball Z wiki site. Small world. Anyway. While you were there you should have checked out some of my blogs.--R.S 20:54, January 22, 2014 (UTC) You did? I don't remember you commenting on my DBZ blogs. Probably I didn't know you back then. Your sure? Cause I read all my blog comments. I didn't see your name at all. Funny. I've got a new non serious blog. Check it out if you wish. Bye.--R.S 02:22, January 26, 2014 (UTC) JewWario Did you hear about JewWario Justin Carmical passing away last week? If you did. Did you watching any of his videos?--R.S 04:48, January 28, 2014 (UTC) How Old Are You? The thought occurred to me just how old are you? I'm just wondering. I might throw you some birthday images for. Since I can't get you a cake. Just a thought. Try not to make me feel old. Wait Wait your a teenager? Now I know I feel old. Lucky you. Well I turn (Sighs) 32 this year. (Sighs) Again lucky you.--R.S 02:36, January 31, 2014 (UTC) No your not immature to me. Though I wish I had your age. Turning 32 is no picnic for me. I feel old just talking about.--R.S 03:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Jim Thanks a lot for your greetings. And it's always good to be welcomed warmly in a wikia (unlike Final Fantasy wikia, which to be fair, it's hostile). You don't know how much do I love Metal Gear, it means everything. It's my second favorite franchise, and my favorite today, since the first one (Final Fantasy, obviously) sucks nowadays. I'll try to help and improve this wiki the more I can, that's what I joined for. GestahlianChocobot (talk) 03:16, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Fanfic Feedback please Jim could you be the sir-est of sirs and read the prologue of my new fanfic "Heavy Metal Gear" on my user blog page, if you could leave feedback and stuff i would be incredibly grateful. RedArmyRockstar (talk) 01:20, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Supposed irrelevant information Hi there just wondering why you consider my trivia about James Johnson irrelevant?? MOB-4-Life (talk) 12:59, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Yo. The chat crashed, you might wanna reload. Isla-Gray (talk) 22:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) If you must know The man who accidentally killed Peter Parker's uncle had the ability to disintegrate into sand, similar to what Quiet did in that trailer. I guess you didn't see the movie. Bye. Damacyboy (talk) 23:01, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Big Boss gallery of The Phantom Pain "Why do you keep removing that image of Big Boss in the sneaking suit from his page. It's important, and it's not that blury." In the history section of Big Boss page, I wrote a commentary after your illustrations were removed. The deleted images were fuzzy and bad quality. Add HD and clearer images to the galleries. --Spencer.mgs (talk) 03:56, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I've replaced your image with another one, which is similar to the deleted images. If you want, you can add your previous caption to the new image. Hi Jim. Hi Jim, C1888C here thanks for the reply, the reason i need them sent to my email is I cant always get access to the web. So would be great to have them in my inbox so i could read them anytime, and soon as I read them i'll let you know what I think, many thanks Chris. Chriscrawford1888@gmail.com Fan Fiction Wiki Hey Jim, regarding a possible MG fan fiction wiki, I just realized that one already exists, which you've actually visited before. However, it doesn't seem to be active at the moment. Maybe you could consider adopting it and becoming an admin there rather than having to start one from scratch? --Bluerock (talk) 21:54, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Have you thought about this? --Bluerock (talk) 18:05, October 30, 2014 (UTC) New custom namespace Hey Jim, just to let you know, there is a new wiki namespace for any fanon works, and I've renamed your works accordingly. Any personal fanon content should now have the prefix "MGFanon:" before the title. I've also deleted some of your old empty blog pages which were double redirects, and redirected those that are still linked to from other pages. Let me know if you have any questions about this and I'll be happy to help. Keep up the good work. --Bluerock (talk) 15:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) A Writer? Oh did no your were a writer. Do you have a DeviantArt page?--Gekkou30 (talk) 21:55, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Well check out my DeviantArt. It's under my original name Gekkou25. So? So your real name is Matthew James Logan. Hmm. Funny. I thought you said you couldn't give out your full name? Just wondering.--Gekkou30 (talk) 01:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) So what? So WHAT? BECAUSE WHEN THE DAY FINALLY COMES I WILL COME TO FEED UPON YOUR SOUL! (EVIL LAUGHING THUNDER AND LIGHTNING) Well actually I was just being curious. I saw your name on your MGS Fan comic. Cool. article reverts Hi there! I noticed you reverted some of my edits for seemingly no reason. The content I added was cited and followed the style guide so I'm not quite sure what your reasoning was but if you disagree somehow perhaps you could leave a message on my Talk page or start a discussion on the talk page of the article. Thank you so much! Doulomb (talk) 16:18, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Jim, sorry I didn't get back to you. I'm on chat now if you still wanna talk. --Bluerock (talk) 14:57, August 2, 2015 (UTC) webcomic Hey Jim, you posted a link to your in-development fan comic on the chat, but I forgot to note it down. Can you forward it to me again? Was interested in checking it out. Thanks. --Bluerock (talk) 19:22, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Gun camera trivia You recently deleted my contribution cause I put it as "trivia" well get rid of trivia then (not the whole paragraph) because it's not necessarily trivia could also be a bug, glitch, fact, whatever you want to call it. I just put it as trivia because most people don't know this so it would be a good thing to include in a wikia. I don't understand the point of this wikia if it doesn't accept information about the game(s). Is there another wikia besides this one that actually accepts information from the game or something? And if there is what's the point of this one (wikia)? And you said this wikia doesn't do trivia, any specific reason why? Anyway I think the information I provided about the gun camera in Phantom Pain having a blueprint but not being able to be developed as a security device is essential information to include on its wikia page. If it doesn't go here I don't know where it would go. PatrickBatman (talk) 16:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Jim, it's probably best to put the information in a more appropriate section in the article next time, rather than remove it outright, to avoid any future misunderstandings. --Bluerock (talk) 18:00, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :I realize that now Bluerock, I apologize and promise to try and do better in the future. Heil the La li lu le lo (talk) 18:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Nuke For the record, automatically makes you Demon Snake since it gives you 50,000 demon points. Doesn't mean you become Demon Snake permanently.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 20:27, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Dancing in the rain On Quiet's page, you put the dancing in the Rain sequence can be repated. How do you actully make that happen? 04:15, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Decrease her bond, by either shooting her, or sending her out of the area by calling in a different buddy, say make it go down to 50%, then get her bond up to or past 80%, then it can repeat. Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint. (talk) 04:40, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hello. It's been a while I wanted say hi. How are you today?--Gekkou30 (talk) 01:38, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello How are you doing? Hello. How are you doing today? I'm doing great. I just want to see how you doing. I'm happy. So that's all I wanted well I how you enjoy the rest of your day. Bye.--Gekkou30 (talk) 00:24, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Uhm? OK? Pour me a glass, bub. (talk) 01:18, November 1, 2017 (UTC)